1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for transmitting time-sharing multidata and is directed more particularly to a method for transmitting time-sharing multidata suitable for use in satellite broadcasting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with satellite broadcasting, an electrical wave is transmitted from a broadcasting station on the earth to an artificial satellite in which it is received, amplified and frequency-converted and subsequently transmitted to a listener or receiver on the earth again. Today, one television or audio broadcast can be made in association with the satellite broadcasting. The audio broadcasting requires a band width narrower than that of the television broadcasting. If one broadcasting channel assigned to the television broadcasting is used for the audio broadcasting, it can handle a number of multiplexed audio channels. In this case, a time-sharing multiplex can be utilized. More particularly, an information digital signal achieved by PCM (Pulse Code Modulation)-modulating an audio signal is time-sharing multiplexed in order to perform the audio broadcasting with high quality.
As a method for time-sharing multiplexing a plurality of data, one method is proposed in which a predetermined time is divided by the number of the channels, time positions are assigned to the corresponding divided channels each and data from the respective channels are time-base compressed and inserted in the appropriate time positions thereby permitting a redundant code for detecting an error or for correcting the error and a redundant code for synchronization to be added to the multiplexed data. This time-sharing multiplexing method is used when a plurality of the broadcasting stations on the earth perform both the transmitting and receiving of the radio waves. But, in the case where the transmitting side and the receiving side are distinguished obviously from each other like in satellite broadcasting, the time-sharing multiplexing method as set forth above will not be suitable for the satellite broadcasting in view of the fact that the apparatus owned by the listener becomes complicated in construction.